Dearly Beloved
by reader304
Summary: Three years after the Capitol fell, Gale Hawthorne is shocked by an invitation to Katniss and Peeta's wedding. He decides to go celebrate with them. But how can he face a rebuilt District 12 and his former best friend, with all the ghosts between them?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

Most days, the TV was just white noise in the background. After years of mandatory viewing, Gale Hawthorne would've expected to be relieved that he could turn the damn thing off. But, oddly, after the war he'd found that he missed having the low hum in the background. So here he was, three peaceful years behind him, quietly working on an assessment of new recruits while the entertainment news pattered on in the background.

Today, however, the announcer said something that stopped his hand, his breath, and his heart for a moment.

"You've all heard the rumors, and they are true! An announcement in the District 12 Daily Post confirms: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are engaged to be married! I know you viewers will join all of us here at WCMH in wishing years of joy to the Mockingjay and her Baker."

 _Engaged. Again._ It shouldn't have shocked Gale as much as it did. He hadn't been back to District 12 in a long time, but he still heard the district news from his mother. Peeta and Katniss had gotten back together after the war. They'd been living together for over a year. Of course they were going to get married. Of course.

 _And yet, how can a man not be shocked when he hears that the woman he loves – or once loved, anyway – is marrying another man?_ He wondered.

Gale tapped a button on his desk, and his secretary answered, "Yes, sir?"

"Can you find me a phone number, please? In District 12. It's under Everdeen," he said.

"Certainly, sir. Do you want me to get someone on the line?" the man answered.

"No," Gale said. "Just give me the number." _No matter what other people are doing for me these days,_ _she'd_ _never "hold for the General."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, a number was on a scrap of paper in his hands. _My secretary is frighteningly efficient._ He looked from the paper to the TV screen telephone, wondering whether it was a good time to call, if she'd be home, and all the frivolous things he could think of to worry about when the real question was, _will she curse and damn me to hell the moment she hears my voice?_ Gale nervously picked up the receiver, then put it back. He stood up and walked towards the door, then went back to his chair. His hands weren't shaking as he finally dialed the ten digits. He was a soldier, and a hunter, and a veteran of many different horrors – his hands never shook. But in that moment, they very much felt like they wanted to.

The phone rang and rang, four or five rings before he heard a click and a woman's voice saying, "Hello?"

At first, he couldn't answer. He'd never expected to hear that voice ever again. It wasn't until she repeated, "hello?" that he cleared his throat and answered her.

"Hey, catnip. Don't hang up." He held his breath, listening anxiously to hear whether the line would go dead.

It was an eternity before Katniss said, "Gale? Is that you?"

He let out his breath. "Yes, yes it's me. I know I'm the absolute last person in the world you ever want to hear from again in your entire life, but I saw on the news that you're engaged. And you and I were such a huge part of each other's lives for so long, you meant the world to me, and I couldn't hear that news and not call to tell you congratulations. And I hope you'll be happy. Someone has to find some happiness somewhere in this screwed up world, and I always wanted it to be you. So yeah. Congratulations. On your engagement." _I've never been a great speaker, but that's got to be the stupidest paragraph I've ever babbled in my life._

There was almost-total silence on the other end for at least thirty seconds. It felt like thirty years. He could hear the rush of breath against the microphone, though, so she hadn't hung up on him. Yet.

"Thank you," Katniss said. "And, uh, I can think of at least one or two people I'd rank above you on the list of 'people I never want to hear from again in my entire life.' Most of them are already dead, though. So you're climbing the ranks."

It took a moment for that to sink in. _Katniss just made a joke. To me. Over the phone. Because we're talking. To each other._ Gale couldn't think what to do, so he burst out laughing. From the sound of it, Katniss was laughing too. They both laughed until Gale's eyes were watering. As he reached for a tissue, he said, "It's good to hear you laugh again, catnip."

"It's, it's good to laugh. You're still in Two?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. The military headquarters are still here, so that's where I am."

Another long pause. "How are—things?" Katniss asked.

Gale tried to think of some way to sum up everything that had happened recently – reforming the Peacekeeper army, planning expeditions across the salt seas, living in his own apartment, leaving the TV on because life had become too quiet. He failed utterly, and settled for saying, "Things are good. Uh, how's Twelve doing?"

"We're rebuilding," Katniss said. "The town is growing so fast. We've got a hotel and a pub and two restaurants. Plus there are more kids around every day. You'd hardly believe it's the same home we grew up in. Maybe you should come see for yourself, I know Hazelle never stops talking about missing you."

That sent a twinge of guilt through Gale's heart. He didn't really have a good reason for refusing to go back, except that it was a place full of horrible memories. _No worse than most places I've ever been, though, really. And after all, my family is there._ "Maybe I will," he said softly.

Another pause. Eventually, Katniss said, "Uh, I have to go…I've got a lot to do today. But thanks for calling. It's good to hear from you."

Gale took that last sentence – _it's good to hear from you_ – and wrapped it carefully inside his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, Gale's secretary handed him an envelope. "It's hand-addressed to you by name, sir, rather than rank. Seemed like personal correspondence. Didn't want to open it for you, sir," the anxious man explained.

"Thanks," Gale said, feeling intrigued by the letter and annoyed by the multiple uses of the word _sir._ "And can you please call me Gale, when it's just us two? 'Sir' is completely unnecessary. As I've said."

The secretary looked taken aback. He was older than Gale, thought not by very many years, and he was constantly squinting through a pair of very thick glasses. "You outrank me, sir. I have to address you accordingly."

Gale sighed. _This is not the hill you want to die on. This is not the hill you want to die on._ "Fine," he said, "Call me whatever you want. Thank you for delivering this." Then he left his neurotic secretary in the reception area and went into his own office, considering the envelope.

All it said was, "Gale Hawthorne, Peacekeeper Headquarters, District 2." The postmark said "12" in a cracked red stamp. _It's not from my mother; she'd send it to my apartment._ He wasn't still in touch with many other Twelve people, at least not ones who had gone back home after the war. He ripped the envelope open.

 _Miss Katniss Everdeen_

 _and_

 _Mister Peeta Mellark_

 _Request the honor of your presence at their wedding ceremony_

 _to be held at the Twelfth District Hall_

 _June 12 at 10 AM_

 _Reception to follow at Mr. Mellark's House_

 _Replies collected by Mr. Haymitch Abernathy_

There was more - a phone number for Haymitch, the address of the District Hall and of the new hotel where out-of-district guests could stay. Gale looked at it, but could not absorb a single syllable. He couldn't focus over the pounding of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello," the gruff voice said. "Abernathy residence. How may I help you." It managed to sound more like a growled threat than a sincere question.

"Haymitch?" Gale said. "It's Gale Hawthorne."

"Glad to know it. I assume this is about the damn – I mean, the Everdeen-Mellark wedding, which I'm taking replies for. Are you coming?" Haymitch sounded like the strain of being polite was causing him physical pain.

"I'm curious, what did Katniss do to make you agree to handle these phone calls?" Gale asked.

Haymitch grunted. "She had nothing to do with it. Peeta baked me the best cinnamon rolls I've ever tasted, then started bellyaching about how hard it is to run a business and plan a wedding when you've only got one leg and your fiancée gets overwhelmed by the mere mention of phone calls. Before I knew what I was saying, I'd volunteered to handle this nonsense. That boy may well be the most manipulative son of a gun ever to come out of District 12, which is saying a whole lot." Gale wondered, _is that a hint of pride I hear in his voice?_ "But I still haven't heard you say whether you're coming or not, Gale."

Gale said, "I don't know if I am. I called to ask you whether you think that's a good idea."

Haymitch snorted. "Since when do you trust my word on what is or isn't a good idea?"

Gale wasn't sure how to answer, or how to begin his next question. He didn't know whether Haymitch knew the truth about what had happened to Prim, about the bombs he'd designed for Thirteen. _But maybe he's guessed. He was there when I designed some of them._ "I, uh," he said. "Uh, I don't know if I'd spoil the party. I mean, does Katniss really want to see me on her special day? We haven't been in touch since, you know, the last battle."

There was a pause before Haymitch said, "Who d'ya think invited you in the first place, kid?"

"I figured it was Peeta's idea," Gale said, but even as he said it he realized it sounded wrong. He and Peeta had been allies, brothers in arms, maybe even tentative friends, but they had barely spoken since the war ended. They'd never been as close as he had been with Katniss for all those years.

Haymitch's voice was gentler than usual when he said, "Well, sure, Peeta wants you there. But he never would've invited you without Katniss's agreement. He loves that woman to distraction. When they came over– uninvited, I might add – to discuss the invitations, they both said you were definitely on the list. Only they weren't sure you'd want to come all the way out to Twelve for the occasion, since you're so busy being on TV and everything."

Gale grimaced at the reminder of his all-too-frequent propo appearances, but his heart was turning somersaults at the news that he would be accepted – even welcomed – back in Twelve. _After everything I did wrong, is it truly possible she's forgiven me?_

"Of course I'll come," he said. "Of course."

"Good," Haymitch said. Gale heard the scratch of a pencil on paper – probably an update to the list. "Now, will you be part of the groom's party?"

"What?" Gale exclaimed. "A minute ago I wasn't even coming to the wedding, and now I'm supposed to be a part of it?"

"Peeta said to wait on your answer, and if you said 'yes,' to ask you to be part of the party. He thinks ahead, that boy."

"But we're not even – I mean – the groom's party is supposed to be the groom's closest friends." Gale put an elbow on his desk and leaned into his hand. This conversation was giving him a headache. Or maybe it was the constant noise of the TV in the background.

"And it will be," Haymitch continued, in a tone that Gale more often heard from his mother. "Peeta's brothers are dead, so he had to pick three friends to be in the party. He said those should be me, who got him through two hunger games, Thom, who helped him rebuild the bakery, and you, who saved him from the Capitol and kept him alive in battle. Now are you going to stand up with him at his wedding, or should we try to find some other man that Peeta likes?"

Gale rubbed his sore eyes reflexively. "I've never been in a groom's party before."

"It doesn't take much training, kid. You buy the groom drinks the night before, get him dressed the day of, make sure he eats something, marry the bride if he chickens out. You know, standard weekend plans."

 _Always the joker, Haymitch._ "Well, fine, if Peeta really wants me to be part of this. I'll do it," Gale said. _But no promises about how good of a job I'll do._

The rest was only details. The date, the agreement to stay at Haymitch's house the night before. Haymitch extracted Gale's promise to arrive the morning before the ceremony so they could throw a proper bachelor party. By the end of the conversation, Gale was almost beginning to look forward to the occasion.

After they hung up the phone, though, all he could think was, _guess I'm going back to the city of ashes._


	5. Chapter 5

It was about seven o'clock in the morning when the conductor's voice woke him: "Twelve in half an hour!" For the first time in his life, Gale Hawthorne was approaching District 12 via train.

Looking out the windows, he first saw the forest, with a few posts of the deactivated fence still sticking up at odd angles, orphans of a fallen regime. Then Victor's Village came into view, only briefly – he looked for Katniss, but no one was outside. The train began to slow as the Town approached. Gale saw dozens of buildings, looking new and strong – none that he recognized. As he stood up to collect his bag from the overhead rack, it occurred to him, _I'm going home to a place I've never been before._

The whistle blew, the train doors opened, and Gale stepped out into the sunshine of District 12 train station.

"Gale!" a girl's voice called. "Gale! Over here!" He turned and saw a child waving to him, with a teenage boy behind her.

"Posy?" he asked, a grin splitting his face. "Can that be you?"

"It's me!" she said, running to him with her arms open. Gale put his bag down and picked her up for a hug. It had been over a year since his family visited him in Two, and his little sister had grown more than he could've imagined. "I missed you so much!" she said.

"I missed you, too," he said as he set her down. "But I'm here now. You'll have to tell me all about everything." His middle brother came up behind Posy, and he opened his arms for another hug. "Hi, Vick. I missed you guys. Where's Mom and Rory?"

"Rory had to get to school early because he has his finals next week, and Mom's at work at the restaurant," Vick said. "She wants us to bring you there for breakfast, if you're not too tired."

"Me, too tired for a good breakfast? Never," Gale insisted. "Lead the way."

As he walked into town with his siblings, Gale couldn't believe how different everything looked. The streets were smoother, paved properly now. The Hall of Justice was gone, replaced by a more modest building marked "District Hall." There was a war memorial where the whipping post had once been. He remembered that one of his mother's letters had said Katniss was head of the committee that judged the design competition. On top of that, the streets were full of businesses that could never have survived in the old days, when no one had any money to spare. There were toy stores and clothing shops and a hotel and the restaurant up ahead where Hazelle now worked. _I never even knew what a restaurant was until Katniss told me about her Victory Tour in the Capitol_ , Gale remembered.

His brother and sister kept up a lively chatter as they walked, talking about their new house and everything they were learning in the new school. As they approached the diner, Posy eagerly ran ahead to open the door and call out, "Mommy, Gale's home!"

 _Is that what this place is?_ Gale wondered.


	6. Chapter 6

The breakfast that Hazelle's coworkers made and served the family was one of the best Gale had ever had. There were pancakes and scrambled eggs and bowls of fruit to rival anything the Capitol's food machines could materialize – all of it homemade on the premises, his mother eagerly reassured him. He could tell she was proud to work in a place that served such good food. And who could blame her, after all the years they'd spent being hungry?

Vick and Posy had to leave for school right after breakfast, but they made Gale swear to spend an hour with them after school, plus all day Sunday after the wedding. Hazelle lingered for a few minutes more.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" she asked.

Gale shrugged. "I have to drop my bag off at Haymitch's house, since that's where I'm staying. Then I don't know. It'll probably take me all day to find my way around the new place."

Hazelle looked at him with a strange look in her eye. "When are you going to go and see Peeta?"

Gale was startled by the question, and immediately embarrassed that he hadn't thought about it at all. _You came across the country to be in the groom's party, and you forgot all about the groom. Great job so far._ "Uh, I guess after I've had a chance to unpack my bag. I have to hang up my dress uniform or it'll be more wrinkle than suit tomorrow."

Hazelle snorted. "Do I hear my son worrying about the state of his clothes? My own dear Gale, who once went to school in a pair of pants that had no knees left?"

Gale felt some color rise in his cheeks as he protested, "That was only because I didn't want to be late when I went home to change. And besides, I'm not a teenager anymore, Mom."

"I know you aren't," Hazelle said, "I can see that just by looking." She smiled as she added, "I'm so proud of you, my big fancy general. I never would've predicted this ending when you were out in the woods, breaking the law and ripping your jeans." She reached across the table to give Gale's hand a small squeeze, and for a long moment they didn't say anything at all.

"You're probably right to want to hang up your suit," Hazelle finally said. "But then you should really stop by the bakery and pay your respects to the bride and groom. They'll both be there at this time of day, and I'm sure the three of you have a lot of catching up to do." She glanced at her boss quickly, and stood up to go. Taking a slip of paper from her apron, she added, "You should come to the house around 3, when the kids get home from school. We'll have dinner together. Here's the address. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay," Gale said, trying not to think about why he needed a written address to find his own mother's house. "I'll see you later. Love you, Mom," he said, adding a hug.

"I love you too," Hazelle said, punctuating it with a kiss on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

Outside, the streets were similar to the layout Gale remembered from childhood, yet completely unfamiliar. It took him half an hour and a number of wrong turns to find the path that led towards Victor's Village – which was a road now, in truth, with other buildings along it. The victors didn't have to be kept separate anymore.

As he passed through the gate, Gale saw smoke coming from the chimneys of nearly all the houses, which was another new thing. He wondered, briefly, who was living in all of them. They still struck him as large enough for three families apiece, even though he'd seen much bigger since he left Twelve.

He guessed that the three houses closest to the gate probably still belonged to Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta, although they'd changed a lot. Haymitch's looked like someone might have touched it with a paintbrush at some point in the last year, while Mrs. Everdeen's former herb garden was now full of pale yellow flowers. Peeta's house had brightly colored curtains in every window, each one a different shade. _Different times, same people._

Gale took a deep breath, walked up the closest path, and knocked on the door. There was a clatter and some scuffling from inside before the door finally opened to reveal a disheveled, but apparently sober, Haymitch Abernathy. "Gale," Haymitch said, with a hint of a smile on his face. "Did you somehow manage to grow taller?"

"Maybe from side to side," Gale answered with a grin. "You wouldn't believe how well they feed generals in Two."

"Hmph," Haymitch said. "Get in here, you bigwig, and help me with the nonsense someone put in my yard."

Gale set his bag down in the hall on the way to the back door, where he immediately saw the problem: five huge crates, each as high as his shoulder. "What's in all of those?" he asked.

"Tables and folding chairs, apparently," Haymitch grumbled. "Effie insisted on renting them so there could be a shmancy outdoor party after the schmancy ceremony. There are people coming later to handle the decorations and the food, but somehow I ended up in charge of unpacking the damned furniture."

Gale was surprised. "Is this really going to be that big an event? I mean, what, are they inviting the entire population of District 12?"

Haymitch snorted. "Just about. Peeta knows everyone from the bakery, plus I hear the hotel is booked full with folks coming from every District there is. Of course the hotel has less than twenty rooms, so that's not saying much."

"And Katniss is okay with having all of these people at her wedding?" _She must be in a much better mental state than when we last met._ But then again, Gale already knew that. The Katniss he'd last seen wouldn't have invited him anywhere, except possibly hell. Whatever happened to her in the last three years must have somehow made her into a forgiving person. He started to wonder what she'd say and do when she saw her again. Would she smile, like she used to when they met in the woods? He tried to picture that, but somehow he couldn't quite bring her smile to mind.

Haymitch's voice broke through the reverie. "Guess she must be. The only thing she insisted on was no cameramen and no TV appearances. Photos for the scrapbook, that's all she'll do. And I can't say I blame her, either." Haymitch sighed as he looked around the yard. "Are we going to stand here yakking all day, or are you going to help me unload these damn tables and chairs? Do they force generals to forget how to get their hands dirty?"

Gale shook off his wondering about Katniss and said, "Yes, all right, let's get the furniture unpacked."

Haymitch got a crowbar from somewhere and they worked together to pry one side of each crate off. They had to lift out each table, set and lock the legs, position it on the lawn ("Though we really shouldn't bother since her highness Miss Trinket will probably insist on moving them all twice more anyway"), assemble chairs around it, then repeat for the next table.

Haymitch, true to form, did not put much effort into maintaining a conversation while they worked. The sounds of birds and vehicles going by in the distance were not enough to break the silence. After a while Gale said, "It's so weird to hear quiet again. It's never like this in Two." Haymitch grunted in response. Gale thought, _I wonder how I'll stand it for three days._

It took about an hour for Haymitch to finally look around and say, "Well, Effie will find plenty to complain about, which will make her happy. So our work here is done." Eyeing his guest, he added, "I assume you'll want to change out of the clothes you slept in on the train, before you go and greet the groom. Your room is upstairs, first door on your right, bathroom next to it. Let me know when you're leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

The first door on the right opened on a room with a gigantic bed, a TV mounted on the wall, a wide open window, and a faintly musty smell still clinging to it. Which made sense – _I'm probably the first houseguest Haymitch has had in several decades_ , Gale thought.

He switched on the TV, which was tuned to reruns of some singing competition, and unzipped his duffel bag. Most of his things – the underwear, socks, spare shirts, pair of jeans – could stay in the bag, ready to be pulled out and stuffed back in. But his dress uniform he removed with great care. Finding a hanger in the closet, he folded the pants over the bottom bar, checking that the seams wouldn't shift. He put the shirt on another hanger, with the buttons done up so it would hang perfectly. He arranged the jacket over a third hanger, brushing the lint off and straightening the collar. The boots and their polish he carefully laid out next to the wardrobe, mentally noting that he'd have to give them a touch-up before the stag party. Finally, he put his three medals on the bedside table. Those were shiny all on their own, so he wouldn't have to do much to them.

His mother was right that he'd never taken clothes this seriously before. In truth, he still didn't take much interest in fashion. He only cared about this uniform, his uniform. He'd earned it. He earned it the night District 12 was destroyed and the day the Nut was cracked and the day the Capitol fell, and then he kept on earning it afterwards by rebuilding the shattered Peacekeeper forces. Although the memories of the worst things he'd done were a nuisance, he knew that he'd done it all so he could have what he had now – the apartment, the food, the rank, the happy siblings, the peace, the uniform.

On the television, the District Four contestant was crooning an old ballad written about the first Quarter Quell. Gale didn't turn it off when he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

His footsteps dragged he headed for town, thoughts and emotions swirling around like seaweed in the surf of District 3. _I am an invited guest_ , he reminded himself. _Invited. Invited._

It wasn't too hard to find the bakery. It was roughly in the same neighborhood where Peeta's father's bakery had been, before everything happened. Besides which, Gale smelled bread baking from two blocks away. It was a comforting smell, something familiar contrasting with the unrecognizable surroundings. Gale followed his nose until he saw the sign: **Mellark Bakery**. With a deep breath and one last _invited_ , Gale stepped up to the door and pushed it open.

A bell chimed to announce him as a customer, but it was hardly necessary, considering there were already five customers lined up in front of the counter. Gale didn't recognize the cashier, but he glimpsed a familiar silhouette facing the ovens, frantically pulling out one tray of rolls and putting in a fresh one. Gale grinned and took a place at the end of the line.

The cashier ran back and forth, wrapping up sweets and rolls and muffins and loaves, slowly ticking off the customers until it was finally Gale's turn. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"You can't. I need to speak to the owner," Gale said, in his best authoritative tone.

"May I ask why, sir?" the cashier said politely.

"Oh, he'll know why," Gale said, "once he hears me say PEETA!"

That got the owner's attention, all right. Peeta whirled around, tray still in his hands, and exclaimed, "Gale! You made it!"

"Of course I made it," Gale said, more defensively than he'd wanted to. _I said I was coming, didn't I? Even if I wasn't quite sure I meant it…_ He deflected everything with the quickest joke he could think of. "I mean, someone has to make sure you don't chicken out and leave her at the altar."

"As if," Peeta answered with a grin. One-handed, he cleared a space on the cooling rack and set down his tray. He crossed through the counter gate and gave Gale a big hug and a slap on the back. "Good to see you again, man. It's been forever."

"Seems like," Gale admitted. "So, you finally wore Katniss down, huh?"

Peeta's smile widened. "I sure did. I think it was my good cooking. Speaking of Katniss, I'm sure you can't wait to see her. She's right in the office." He went back behind the counter, opened up a door that Gale hadn't noticed before, and said, "Katniss! Guess who's here!"

Her burns had healed, though the skin was still tight and shiny in patches on her neck. Her hair was shorter than it used to be, with her braid coming only to the shoulder instead of the waist. She was, of course, much less skinny than she had been as an underfed teenager. Yet it was still unmistakably Katniss Everdeen stepping through that door.

Gale's heart did something strange when he saw her. _Shut up,_ he told himself. _You do not have a crush on someone else's fiancée. You don't._ "Hey, catnip," he said, his voice shaky with nerves.

"Hello, Gale," Katniss said. If he had hoped to hear some hint of how she was feeling, he was disappointed. All he could tell from her voice and expression was that she wasn't furious and she wasn't ecstatic, which left a whole lot of ground to cover.

"So, the big day is almost here," Gale said, awkwardly.

"Yes it is," Katniss said, and maybe that was the germ of a smile. "Have you had a cinnamon bun yet? They're delicious."

"Yes! Excellent idea," Peeta said. "Sit down, Gale, let's have a cinnamon bun to celebrate your homecoming."

Gale sat at one of the café tables near the window. Katniss came and sat across from him, still not smiling but also not frowning. Peeta came bustling over – and yes, the word "bustling" applied, cliché and all – with a plate of three iced cinnamon buns, still steaming from the oven. In spite of the huge breakfast he'd had just two hours earlier, Gale's stomach rumbled at the delicious aroma. "Those smell amazing," he told Peeta as he reached for one. Katniss reached out at the same time, and they almost both grabbed the same roll, but she drew back and let Gale have first pick.

"Don't burn your mouth," Peeta warned with another grin. "So, how's things in Two?"

Gale blew on the steaming bun as he struggled to find words to answer. "Uh, well, complicated. I usually have to make three or four decisions before I even have a cup of coffee, and every one of them comes with a political fight plus a mound of paperwork. Even taking a long weekend to come to a wedding involved asking four people for their permission. But, uh, I think I'm starting to do some good, so it has its moments."

"Sounds like keeping the peace is hard work," Katniss said, with a tiny smile. The comment made Gale nervous. He wasn't sure if she had intentionally used those words to remind him of what Peacekeepers used to do.

"It seems like you guys are busy here, with the bakery," he said.

Peeta said "I'm in a constant state of exhaustion," and sighed dramatically. "But it's fun, really. Baking was always my first love. Even the boring parts don't bother me anymore. I never realized what a luxury boredom is."

Katniss snorted. "Plus you constantly rope me into doing the boring stuff for you," she teased. "This place would be a mess if I didn't remind you to pay the bills and put in the orders."

Peeta blushed a little. "Yes, all right, my _loving_ fiancée helps me with a lot. This bakery would fall to pieces without you and so would I. Happy?" he answered.

"Yes, dear," she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

The whole scene was heartwarming and adorable and bittersweet, for Gale, who distracted himself with a big bite from the cinnamon roll. "You two always have made a good team," he said with his mouth full.

"That must be why she keeps me around," Peeta said.

Katniss turned to Gale and asked, "How about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no, not right now," he said. _Or ever. Not since the war. Not since you._ "A set-up here and there, maybe, but nothing serious. I'm so busy that I'm practically married to my work."

"We see you on TV pretty often," Katniss said. "You look tired in a lot of your interviews."

Gale shrugged. "The cameras aren't flattering to people who don't get much sleep. Unless you have a full-time prep team, which generals don't get."

The cashier materialized next to Gale. "Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Mellark, but we got a call about the Cartwright order. What time will it be done?"

Peeta looked at his watch. "It's 10:30 now . . . tell them noon." The cashier nodded and ducked away. "Sorry, guys, but I think I have to get back to work. I have two more orders plus the wedding cake to finish," he explained.

"That's all right," Gale said. "Is there anything you want me to do? Bachelor party prep or anything?"

"Actually, I was thinking you should go hunting with Katniss."

The statement landed like a lump of dough that sends flour spraying everywhere. Gale looked at Katniss, who looked away to the window, and then at Peeta, who had turned to look at his fiancée, who was still avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Hunting?" Gale asked. "Didn't you buy meat for the wedding?"

"We did," Katniss said, still looking out the window. "But we were thinking fresh venison would spruce up the frozen beef." She turned and looked at Gale. "I was about to head out, when you came in."

Peeta doubled down. "So I thought maybe you two should go together, like old times. It'd give you a chance to catch up, and besides, your odds of getting a deer are better if there are two of you, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Gale said. He couldn't hear himself think over the sudden rushing of blood in his ears. "I mean, I haven't hunted in a long time."

Katniss was looking pointedly at Peeta now, but Gale couldn't tell what she was trying to tell him.

After two or three long moments of awkward silence, Katniss finally said, "Well, I'm sure you still remember the basics. I do have two bows, if you're interested."

General Gale Hawthorne was suddenly afraid. He was afraid of going back into the woods where he watched his District burn. He was afraid of taking up a weapon again. He was afraid of being alone with Katniss, the woman he'd loved, the woman who'd hated him. He was afraid that she would shoot him given the chance. He was afraid of saying or doing something that would spoil the wedding and his homecoming and his friendship with Peeta.

He swallowed all that and said, "Sure, let's go get us a deer."


	10. Chapter 10

Gale and Katniss walked down the hill from the Town towards what had once been the Seam. Neither one spoke. Gale wracked his brains to think of a way to start a conversation. It had come so naturally, before. Once upon a time they had either talked or not talked and never felt awkward about anything. Before the Games. Before the war. _Before Prim._

The entrance to the woods was now marked with a friendly sign explaining the rules about hunting and the days and times when the "walking trails" were open to the public. There was a tiny building just before the tree line, which Katniss unlocked with a key from her pocket. Inside, an assortment of equipment hung from hooks marked with last names. Gale recognized a few, but most were strangers.

Katniss grabbed two bows and quivers from the _Everdeen_ hook. "Here we go," she said, breaking the silence. "Equipment for two. I guess they'll repaint that hook tomorrow, though. I won't be an Everdeen much longer."

Gale took the bow she offered and was surprised by how good it felt to have one in his hands again. "Why do you keep two down here?" he found himself asking.

Katniss shrugged. "In case I have company, I guess. You ready?" Gale nodded. "Let's go," she said.

They stepped into the shade of the trees.

* * *

 **I try not to write apologetic author's notes. After all, this is a website for hobbyists; sometimes you don't have time for your hobbies. Still, more than a year elapsed between Chapters 9 and 10. So I will say: thank you for continuing to read my stuff, even when I get distracted by writing a novel-length _Star Trek_ fic and going to graduate school.**


End file.
